Our Fate
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Chap2/UP - Hal yang paling menakutkan terjadi, Minseok melupakan Jongdae, hubungan mereka terancam. Minseok yang tidak lagi mengenalnya, justru dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apakah ia melepas Minseok begitu saja? EXO Fanfiction. GS for Xiumin. Lumin . Xiuchen . Hunhan . Luhan. Sehun . Chen. Slight! Kaisoo, Jongyu
1. Preview

Now Playing : SHINee Taemin - U (To The Beautiful You Ost)

**OUR FATE**

.

.

.

.

.

"Even when ten years had passed, I recognized you.  
>When I lost my memories, when I had erased you, I came to love you again.<br>Even if ten more years pass, if I lose my memories again,  
>if that time you're worried about comes… I'll find you… and I'll love you again."<br>-Soo Ha-I hear Your Voice drama-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong!"

Gadis dengan buku di pangkuannya itu mendongak, berusaha melihat siapa yang mengusik waktu membacanya itu.

"Annyeong! Namaku Kim Jongdae! Kau mau jadi temanku?" ucapnya lagi

"aku... Kim Minseok..."

Gadis itu tersenyum

Sesaat Jongdae seakan lupa dengan dunianya,

Minseok

Namanya Kim Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok-ah!"

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah namja yang memanggilnya dari seberang sana

Lampu lalu linta berubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semangat

Tin

Tin

"MINSEOK-AH!"

Brak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah dekati putriku! Dasar anak sial!"

Bugh

"APPA! Ini rumah sakit!"

"Lepas Jongin-ah! Appa harus beri anak ini pelajaran!"

Jongdae hanya terus menunduk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ssi... bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya gadis itu

Jongdae tersenyum

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongdae

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Padahal aku tidak bisa mengingatmu," ucap Minseok lembut

Jongdae hanya tersenyum lalu berjongkok menghadap Minseok yang duduk di kursi roda

"Ingatlah hal ini Minseokie, aku mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kau tidak lagi mengingatku, bahkan jika sepuluh tahun lagi kau melupakanku, aku akan tetap datang untuk mengingatkanmu tentangku, karena aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa akan menjodohkanmu Minseok-ah,"

Jongin mendongak kaget

"Appa! Kenapa tiba-tiba menjodohkan noona?" tanya Jongin kaget

"Kau tahu alasan appa," jawab Kangin

"Tapi appa..."

"Jangan membantah Jongin-ah!"

Minseok hanya diam, dia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, Minseok-ah,"

Minseok menoleh, melihat seorang namja dengan wajah keturunan Cina yang menatapnya dingin

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida," sapa Minseok

"Luhan..."

Dingin

Bolehkah Minseok bilang ia jatuh cinta pada namja ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak akan menikah..."

Minseok menatapnya sedih

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Minseok

"karena aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu," jawabnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Aku ini Gay!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jauhi Luhan!" ucap namja itu dingin

Minseok menatap namja di hadapannya,

Tinggi, kulitnya pucat, tampan

Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya yang dingin mengingatkannya pada Luhan

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Minseok kesal

"Perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun... Kekasih Luhan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng

Kali ini aku kembali dengan couple yang complicated buat aku

Aku suka banget Lumin

Tapi ga bisa tutup mata juga dengan Xiuchen dan Hunhan moment

Alhasil kegalauan aku tertuang disini

Ngebayangin gimana kalau couple-couple itu aku gabungin aja

Dan aku masih belum tahu akan berakhir dengan couple siapa

Karena itu review kalian menentukan ending cerita ini

So

Next or stop here

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to Review!


	2. Don't Forget Me, please?

Wah! Akhirnya di post juga, makasih yang udah review yahhhh

Pengumuman

FF ini ditetapkan sebagai LUMIN

Berhubung banyak yang mendukung LUMIN, dan saya udah nungguin, ternyata gada lagi yang nambah, atau review untuk mendukung pasangan lain #apasih

Tapi Xiuchen dan Hunhan akan tetep ada sebagai pendukung aja, dan untuk chapter pertama, hubungan Chenmin saya ceritakan cepat, karena mereka memang bukan main couplenya, soo...

Happy Reading!

Now Playing : Davichi – It's Okay It's Love

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman.

Sore itu sejuk sekali, cuacanya juga bagus.

Ia suka sekali sendirian, setidaknya duduk membaca buku di taman sendirian, lebih menarik daripada menunggui adikmu pacaran, benar kan?

Drrt

Drrt

Gadis itu merogoh kantung jaketnya

-Jongin-

"Ne?" jawabnya

"..."

"Arasseo Jongin-ah! Noona bukan anak kecil, noona lebih tua daripada kau!" kesalnya

"..."

"Sudah nikmati saja waktumu bersama Kyungsoo!" balasnya

"..."

"Arasseo!"

Klik

"Menyebalkan..." ucapnya pelan

Terkadang ia meragukan siapa yang adik dan siapa yang kakak

Ia terus berjalan sampai mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah kursi taman yang kosong

Ia tersenyum manis

Tempat favoritnya! Tentu saja, satu-satunya tempat paling tenang baginya.

Ia sangat suka ketenangan dan kebersihan.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah bangku favoritnya, membersihkan beberapa dedaunan kering yang jatuh di bangku itu.

Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya disana, membuka buku yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah.

Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian tenggelam dalam bacaannya

Ia bahkan tidak sadar daritadi ada seorang namja yang memerhatikannya

Sampai akhirnya seorang namja dengan cheekbone yang khas ketika ia tersenyum, namja itu pun datang menghampirinya

"Annyeong!"

Gadis itu mendongak, berusaha melihat siapa yang mengusik waktu membacanya.

"Annyeong! Aku Kim Jongdae, kau?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu

Bingung tentu saja.

Ia sedang sendirian, sampai namja ini datang menemuinya

"aku... Kim Minseok..." jawabnya

Jongdae memandang Minseok lekat

Cantik

Manis

"nama yang manis, maukah kau jadi temanku?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya lagi

Minseok pun mengangguk

"baiklah!" jawabnya lalu tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae

Lembut

Tangan Minseok sangat lembut dan lentik

Jongdae jatuh cinta

Sepertinya iyah

Jongdae adalah tipe playboy yang senang mendekati semua wanita

Tapi, baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal ini,

Ia jatuh cinta

Pada sosok manis seorang Kim Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa Chagiya?" tanya gadis mungil yang memandang kekasihnya bingung

Jelas saja, Jongin sang kekasih sedang menatap ponselnya gelisah.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Minseok noona berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat Kyungie..." jawab Jongin

"benarkah? Lebih baik kita... Eoh! Itu bukannya Minseok eonni?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah

Jongin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo

Ia menyipitkan matanya bingung, lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya lebih dekat

Noonanya sedang duduk bersama seorang namja dan tertawa bersama.

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali

Aneh, pemandangan yang sangat langka untuknya

Pasalnya, noonanya yang sangat pendiam itu, jarang sekali punya teman laki-laki, bahkan tidak ada.

"sepertinya mereka akrab sekali," ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk, lalu hendak berjalan menghampiri mereka tapi ditahan oleh Kyungsoo

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka," ucap Kyungsoo

"Tapi ini sudah sore sayang, aku bisa ditimpuk appa kalau membawa Minseok noona pulang terlalu malam," jawab Jongin

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk

Jongin pun sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo mendekati noonanya itu

"noona..." panggil Jongin

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh

"Eoh... Jongin-ah, kau sudah datang," ucap Minseok

"Jongdae?" bingung Kyungsoo

"Eoh? Kyungsoo-ya, Jongin-ah..." panggil Jongdae

"kalian kenal dengan Jongdae?" tanya Minseok memastikan

Jongin mengangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Minseok

"noona, ayo kita pulang..." ucap Jongin datar

"ne? Eoh... baiklah..." jawab Minseok lalu membereskan bukunya dan bangkit dari duduknya

"Jongdae-ssi, sampai bertemu lagi..." ucap Minseok lembut

Jongdae pun ikut berdiri dan tersenyum

"Annyeong Minseok-ssi..."

Jongin hanya diam menggandeng Kyungsoo dan noonanya pergi dari situ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Minseok membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil di kasur king size miliknya.

Ia berusaha menutup matanya, tapi entah kenapa wajah Jongdae justru terbayang di benaknya

"Oh! Ada apa denganmu Kim Minseok! Kau pasti berkhayal! Kau baru bertemu dengannya tadi dan kau sudah memikirkannya terus!" ucap Minseok pada dirinya sendiri

"noona seperti orang gila!"

Minseok langsung bangkit dan melihat Jongin yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya, dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Jongin ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok

"enak saja kau mengatai noona gila!" kesal Minseok

"habis noona bicara sendiri, dasar aneh!" balas Jongin

Puk

"Aw! Sakit noona!" kesal Jongin

"rasakan!" kesal Minseok balik

"noona memikirkan Jongdae ya?" tanya Jongin

"tidak.." bantah Minseok

"Bohong!"

Tak

"Aw! Noona kenapa sih senang sekali menyiksaku!" kesal Jongin

Tapi Minseok diam saja pura-pura tak perduli

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Minseok

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin balik

"jongdae," jawab Minseok

"Hm... kenal..." jawab Jongin

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minseok lagi

"hm... noona kenal Baekhyun kan? Sahabatnya Kyungsoo..." ucap Jongin

"Kenal, kekasihnya Chanyeol kan? Apa hubungannya Jongdae dan Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok lagi

"Hm... Jongdae itu mantan pacarnya Baekhyun, karena suatu masalah mereka berpisah... kira-kira begitulah.." jelas Jongin

"hm... begitu yah... " balas Minseok

"Tapi dia orang yang baik.. setahuku.. tidak ada salahnya kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya..." celetuk Jongin lagi

Set

Dengan cepat Jongin menahan tangan Minseok yang hendak mencubitnya

"eh... noona tidak bisa menyiksaku lagi," celetuk Jongin bangga

Minseok menyeringai licik

Tak

"Aw! Kenapa kau menjitakku!" kesal Jongin

"Dasar sok tahu! Sana tidur! Noona mau tidur!" kesal Minseok lalu menarik selimutnya bersiap tidur

Jongin tersenyum licik

Ia justru menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk Minseok daari samping

"Ya! Mau apa kau!?" tanya Minseok datar

"Aku ingin tidur sama noona..." jawab Jongin manja

"Ah! Dasar! Sana matikan lampunya cepat tidur! Kau ini sudah besar masih juga tidur bersama noonanya," jawab Minseok acuh

Jongin mengangguk lalu lompat dari kasur Minseok dan mematikan lampu, lalu menarik selimut dan tidur di samping Minseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok eonni!"

Bruk

Untung Minseok sudah memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya

"Aigoo Baekhyun-ah! Tidak perlu menabrakku seperti ini kan?" ucap Minseok datar

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu terkekeh pelan

"Aigoo Chagiya! Nanti gaunmu rusak!" panik Chanyeol dari belakang

"Aku kan merindukan eonni! Dan Chanyeol-ah! Aku tidak apa kok!" jawab Baekhyun

"Saengil chukkahae uri Baekie!" seru Kyungsoo dari belakang Minseok

"Kyungie!" seru Baekhyun balik lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabat itu

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka sangat dekat, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti adik kakak sungguhan apalagi keduanya anak tunggal

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, pestanya cukup mewah. Jelas saja, pesta ulangtahun Baekhyun dirayakan di club ternama di korea.

Yah.. cukup menggambarkan dari kalangan mana mereka berasal.

Minseok, Jongin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol sendiri, bukanlah dari kalangan biasa, bisa dibilang mereka berasal dari kalangan atas.

Kalangan yang suka menghamburkan uang?

Mungkin begitu kata mereka, meskipun Minseok sendiri merasa dirinya tidak cocok dengan sebutan itu

"Saengil chukkae Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah 21 tahun sekarang, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil sayang," ucap Minseok lembut

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu bergelayut di lengan Minseok

"Tapi aku tetap akan jadi adik kecil eonni kan?" tanya Baekhyun manja

Minseok terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk

Minseok mungkin tidak punya banyak teman, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya Jongin yang sangat populer, dan secara tidak langsung semua teman Jongin adalah adiknya juga, ya seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol contohnya.

"Yasudah, Minseok noona, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk saja dulu di sana ya," ucap Chanyeol mengarahkan

Mereka mengangguk lalu duduk di tempat khusus yang disediakan oleh Baekhyun untuk mereka

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya acara ulangtahun Baekhyun dimulai

Baekhyun berdiri di atas panggung lalu memotong kue ulangtahunnya, membagikannya pada orang tuanya dan kekasihnya Chanyeol.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar ketika Chanyeol mencium sekilas pipi Baekhyun

Minseok pun ikut bertepuk tangan

"Nah, sekarang penampilan special dari teman kita.. kami persembahkan Kim Jongdae!"

Minseok sontak menoleh

Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan setelan hitam yang menawan, dan cheekbone khasnya ketika tersenyum

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di seluruh ruangan

Apalagi ketika terdengar suara merdu Jongdae di ruangan itu

Tanpa Minseok sadari, matanya terus menatap Jongdae tanpa berkedip, entahlah ia sepertinya benar terpana pada sosok yang baru ditemuinya dua kali itu.

"cheoum neol mannanan nal..."

Mata Jongdae mengarah ke tempat duduk Minseok

Mata mereka bertemu

Mata mereka terpaku satu sama lain

Jongdae melanjutkan lagunya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata sipit Minseok yang indah

Sangat indah untuknya

"yeoboseyo naeui cheonsa eoddeokhae nae mameul humchunayo..."  
>(halo malaikatku, bagaimana caranya kau mencuri hatiku...)<p>

Minseok tersipu malu

Pasalnya Jongdae mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil terus menatap ke dalam matanya.

Jongdae tersenyum, senyuman khas seorang Kim Jongdae, tampan.

"Saengil chukkahae Baekhyun-ah," ucap Jongdae lembut lalu membungkuk dan turun dari panggung

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, aku dan Kyungsoo kesana sebentar ya," ucap Kai

Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu sosok Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang diantara kerumunan tamu

"hey!"

Minseok menoleh kaget

"Kita bertemu lagi disini," ucapnya

"eoh.. Jongdae-ssi, annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Minseok

Jongdae tersenyum

"ternyata kau masih mengingatku yah, mengesankan.. aku juga mengingatmu.. Minseok-ssi.." balas Jongdae

Minseok terkekeh pelan

"tentu saja aku ingat, tadi MC mengucapkan namamu," balas Minseok

Jongdae mengelus tengkuknya malu

"ah, begitu yah, berarti kau tidak benar-benar mengingatku," ucapnya sedih

Minseok hanya kembali terkekeh

"aku mengingatmu kok," ucap Minseok

Jongdae langsung tersenyum cerah,

Entah kenapa Minseok suka meliihat Jongdae tersenyum

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jongdae sambil menunjuk kursi di depan Minseok

"Oh, tentu saja..." jawab Minseok

Jongdae tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan Minseok

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun ternyata?" tanya Jongdae

"ya.. aku cukup dekat dengannya.. dia sahabatnya Kyungsoo.." jawab Minseok

"Ah benar juga, bagaimana penampilanku tadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongdae

"ne? Eoh... iya aku menyukainya..." jawab Minseok malu

Jongdae tertawa kecil

Entah mungkin memang karena karakter Jongdae yang mudah berteman, tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseokie!"

Gadis manis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum

"kau sudah datang Jongdae-ya," ucapnya senang

"Tentu saja, ayo!" ucap Jongdae sambil menarik tangan Minseok

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Minseok bingung

"Hm... ke suatu tempat, aku dan appa akan bernyanyi berdua hari ini," ucap Jongdae bangga

"Kau sangat bangga pada appamu ya?" tanya Minseok

"tentu saja, appa adalah penyanyi terbaik bagiku, kau juga pasti akan berkata begitu!" ucap Jongdae lagi

Minseok tertawa kecil

Mereka berjalan berdampingan

Sesekali Jongdae melirik Minseok, begitupun Minseok

"nah! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum lalu membuka pintu kafe itu

Minseok masuk ke dalam kafe itu, dan baru pertama kali lihat pun ia sudah menyukainya

"Jongdae-ya, kau sudah datang?" ucap seseorang lembut

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh

Jongdae tersenyum manis lalu menghampiri seorang wanita cantik bermata sipit dan pipi tembam, Minseok sendiri hampir saja membandingkan pipi tembamnya dengan wanita itu

"eomma kenapa sudah kesini? Eomma kan masih sakit," omel Jongdae

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil eomma oleh Jongdae itu malah tersenyum

"eomma bosan di rumah Jongdae-ya, lebih baik eomma disini membantumu dan appa kan? Oiyah, siapa itu?" tanyanya

Eomma Jongdae berjalan mendekati Minseok

Minseok membungkukkan badannya sopan

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida..." ucap Minseok memperkenalkan diri

Memang setelah dilihat lagi dari dekat, meskipun cantik wajah eomma Jongdae sangat pucat, sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit

"annyeonghaseyo, aku Lee Jinki, eommanya Jongdae, kau manis sekali pantas saja Jongdae tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentangmu," tutur Jinki

"Eomma!" kesal Jongdae

Jinki terkekeh pelan

Sedangkan Minseok hanya menunduk malu mendengar penuturan Jinki

Jinki tersenyum kecil memandang Minseok

Ia lalu merangkul Minseok dan membawanya duduk di kursi dekat stage yang memang disediakan disana

"Kita duduk disini saja yuk, supaya bisa menonton Jongdae dan appanya dari dekat," ucap Jinki lembut

Jongdae tersenyum kecil dari belakang

Ia senang melihat eommanya tersenyum ketika bersama Minseok.

"Jadi kau sudah bawa kekasihmu itu,"

Jongdae menoleh kaget

"appa, dia bukan kekasihku!"kesal Jongdae

"Bilang saja belum, tapi kau sudah membawanya kesini, kapan kau mau memperkenalkannya pada appa?" tanya appanya

"hm... nanti, ayo appa! Kita siap-siap!" ucap Jongdae semangat lalu mendorong punggung appanya ke backstage

Minseok mengobrol banyak dengan Jinki, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa cukup akrab dengan eommanya Jongdae, ia pikir mereka akan menjadi canggung, tapi ternyata Jinki adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

Ia tahu banyak tentang buku, dan Minseok pun begitu, banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki. Mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan tanpa sadar kafe itu perlahan mulai penuh, sampai akhirnya mereka sadari lampu kafe meredup, meninggalkan lampu panggung yang menyala.

Minseok menoleh kaget

Jinki memegang tangan Minseok lembut, lalu mengarahkan Minseok untuk melihat ke arah panggung

Minseok pun menurut

Ia menoleh ke arah panggung dan didapatinya Jongdae sudah berdiri di atas panggung, ditemani seorang namja yang terlihat berumur 50an, tapi terlihat sangat gagah, mereka berdua mengenakan setelan hitam yang terlihat sangat pas.

Minseok membelalak kaget

"Eoh! Kim Jonghyun!" kagetnya sambil menutup mulut tak percaya

Jongdae tersenyum kecil ke arah Minseok, lalu sebuah instrumen mulai mengalun merdu

Jongdae pun mulai bernyanyi

When you make a turn in the alley and enter  
>That kid might come out and surprise you<br>(i can fly and fly again)

Who was glowing white in the dark night  
>And sparkled in the white snow<br>Maybe i, maybe i still

Love you  
>The fluttering wishes, yeah<br>The confession that i never made, yeah  
>I will visit you with the white snow and tell you, yeah<br>I will tell you while looking at your eyes, yeah  
>The love that remains in me, yeah<br>I wanna give it to you now

You're still doing well, right? (x2)  
>You were so special, woo..<p>

While snowing, in between you and me  
>Is full of steps that wandered around you<br>I regret the winter night so much  
>When i let you go without even noticing<p>

I want it, the love history with you  
>The biggest concern in my life<br>The solver of the lonely love  
>I remember, i love you dot<p>

Who glowed my heart in white  
>Who melted my heart warmly<br>I still, i still, i still

I'm sorry  
>The heart that i didn't get to show you, yeah<br>The answer that you didn't get to hear, yeah  
>I will visit you with the white snow and tell you, yeah<br>I will tell you while looking at your eyes, yeah  
>The love that you gave me, yeah<br>I wanna give it all to you now

You're still doing well, right? (x2)  
>You were so special, woo..<p>

When it's pretty cold out, i think of you  
>The day you held my hand that was frozen<br>Not my body but my heart melted  
>It became better<br>Seeing myself smiling through you eyes  
>When we're together, the time flies by so fast like the ephemeral life<br>You and i are already over  
>But could it come back like the falling snow?<p>

The beautiful snowflower that blooms in the winter  
>You were especially weak with coldness<br>Forget about the pain that the tears erased  
>I'm still obsessed with those eyes<br>The silent confession that i bravely shouted  
>And the far away she, whom i couldn't hold onto<br>The last portrait in my imagination  
>Now has become reality and brings her back<br>(White Confession-Infinite)

Jongdae dan Jonghyun menurunkan mic mereka, lalu membungkuk sopan ke arah penonton.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke arah Minseok

"Kim Minseok-ssi..." panggil Jongdae dengan micnya

Minseok menatap Jongdae bingung

Jongdae maju ke arah Minseok dan lampu sorot mengikuti sosoknya

Ia pun berlutut di hadapan Minseok yang sedang duduk, Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Jongdae-ya, kau sedang apa!" kaget Minseok

Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tangan Minseok

"Tahukah kau.. seorang pria hanya berlutut pada gadis yang dicintainya, dan hari ini... aku berlutut di depan gadis yang kucintai..." ucap Jongdae lembut

Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, terlalu banyak kejutan baginya hari ini.

"Kim Minseok... setelah segala yang telah kita lewati bersama, aku jatuh cinta padamu... maukah... kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae dalam.

Tulus

Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus

Minseok tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk pelan

"ya.. aku mau..." jawab Minseok pelan

Seketika tepuk tangan riuh mengisi ruangan itu, lampu kafe kembali menyala. Minseok memandang ke sekeliling dan akhirnya ia sadar, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol pun ada disana.

"YA! Jongdae-ya!" rajuk Minseok malu

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu

Chu

Minseok terpaku,

Jongdae mencium bibirnya dan ia terlalu kaget untuk itu

Untung saja ia sudah meminta ijin dulu pada Jongin, kalau tidak ia bisa saja dicekik sekarang juga olehnya.

"saranghae Minseokie.." ucap Jongdae lembut

Minseok ternyum kecil dengan pipi merona

"Nado saranghae Jongdae-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo! Kim Minseok imnida!" ucap Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya

Namja tampan di hadapannya memandangnya sambil tersenyum sambil merangkul wanita cantik di sampingnya

"Annyeong Minseok-ah.. sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri tapi kau sudah dekat dengan istriku yah, aku Kim Jonghyun, appanya Jongdae, salam kenal ya.." ucap Jonghyun ramah

Minseok mengangguk lalu memandang Jonghyun kagum

"Aku menepati janjiku kan?" tanya Jongdae

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat

_Flashback on_

"_ah! Sepertnya aku tahu kenapa kau suka sekali tempat ini, tempat ini sangat nyaman!" ucap namja itu_

_Gadis manis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan ipodnya dan headset dari tas._

"_aku suka membaca sambil mendengarkan musik disini..." ucap Minseok pelan_

"_benarkah? Kau suka penyanyi siapa?" tanya Jongdae_

"_Hm... penyanyi lama, tapi sekarang ia sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan, tapi aku tetap menyukai lagu-lagunya, menurutku suaranya bagus sekali," jelas Minseok dengan mata berbinar_

_Jujur Jongdae sedikit cemburu melihat Minseok menceritakan seseorang dengan berbinar begitu_

"_memangnya sebagus apa suaranya? Pasti lebih bagus suaraku!" celetuk Jongdae_

_Puk_

"_Aw! " ringis Jongdae ketika kepalanya dipukul dengan buku oleh Minseok_

"_enak saja! Nih!" kesal Minseok sambil menyodorkan salah satu headsetnya pada Jongdae_

_Jongdae mengambilnya lalu memakainya_

_~So goodbye, don't cry and smile__  
><em>_Gaseum silideon~ sigandeul moduda bonaejulgeoya~_

_Jongdae mengernyit bingung, sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini_

_Ia mengambil ipod Minseok lalu melihat playlistnya._

"_kau suka Kim Jonghyun?" tanya Jongdae_

_Minseok mengangguk semangat_

"_sangat! Aku fans beratnya!" ucap Minseok bangga_

"_Yaampun! Dia bahkan sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan sebelum kau lahir!" kaget Jongdae_

"_Tapi aku menyukainya! Suaranya bagus dan aku menyukainya! Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Minseok lalu melipat tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal_

"_Arasseo, mian... jangan ngambek dong Minseokie.." rajuk Jongdae_

"_Tidak mau! Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Minseok_

"_aduh kau ini! Hm... aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, tapi jangan ngambek lagi yah?" bujuk Jongdae_

"_jangan bercanda Jongdae-ya, bagaimana bisa kau mempertemukanku dengannya, ia bahkan sudah tidak ada kabarnya lagi," ucap Minseok meremehkan_

"_kau meragukanku? Aku janji akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, pegang kata-kataku!" ucap Jongdae serius_

_Minseok terkekeh pelan_

"_arasseo! Aku akan menagih janjimu ya!" jawab Minseok pada akhirnya_

_Flashback off_

Dan disinilah Minseok sekarang, di hadapan penyanyi idolanya, Kim Jonghyun.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang dia appamu!" kesal Minseok pada Jongdae

Jongdae tertawa kecil

"Habis kau terlihat sangat menyukai appaku, jadi kupikir menarik kalau kubuat kejutan, sekarang terbukti kan kalau aku tidak bohong?" ucap Jongdae

"ih! Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Minseok pura-pura kesal

Jonghyun dan Jinki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Minseok

Sedangkan Minseok hanya menunduk malu dengan Jongdae yang merangkulnya dari samping

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, sesekali Jongdae melirik gadis manis yang dua minggu yang lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"kau kenapa? Memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Minseok heran

Jongdae menggeleng pelan lalu mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan.

Jongdae meraih tangan lentik Minseok lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat

Minseok menoleh lalu tersenyum,

"Jongdae-ya," panggil Minseok

"Hm?" sahut Jongdae lalu menoleh ke arah Minseok

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengeratkan genggaman mereka, dan menarik Jongdae untuk duduk di bangku favoritnya.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum lebar sambil membiarkan Minseok menariknya

Jongdae dan Minseok duduk di bangku itu, lalu Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongdae

"kau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manja begini?" goda Jongdae

"biar saja, memangnya aku tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasihku sendiri," sahut Minseok

Jongdae terkekeh pelan

"tentu saja boleh," jawab Jongdae

Minseok tersenyum i memainkan jari Jongdae yang merangkul dari samping

"jongdae-ya," panggil Minseok

"hm?" sahut Jongdae

"apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Minseok

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Kau masih perlu menanyakannya?" tanya Jongdae balik

"jawab saja!" seru Minseok

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawab Jongdae

Jongdae merasakan Minseok mengangguk pelan di dadanya

Sesaat kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka, Minseok hanya diam sambil memainkan jari-jari Jongdae,

"jongdae-ya... bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak mengingatmu lagi?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menegakkan tubuh Minseok menghadapnya

"maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae balik

"maksudku, aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku... tapi bagaimana kalau... kalau aku tiba-tiba melupakanmu, entahlah... aku hanya ingin menanyakannya," ucap Minseok gugup lalu menundukkan kepalanya

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu menarik dagu Minseok, membuat mata gadis manis itu menatapanya

Chu

Jongdae mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas

Sambil tersenyum Jongdae memandang Minseok

"Ingatlah hal ini Minseok, bahkan bila kau melupakanku, aku akan terus ada di sampingmu untuk mengingatkanmu tentangku, dan bila sepuluh tahun lagi kau melupakanku, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu untuk membawa kenangan kita padamu, jadi jangan pernah takut aku akan meninggalkanmu, karena aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, percayalah padaku," tutur Jongdae lembut

Minseok tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongdae erat

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongdae

Chu

Sebuah ciuman

Jongdae dan Minseok menutup mata mereka

Jongdae menarik tengkuk Minseok mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merasakan setiap inchi perasaan yang bisa mereka curahkan.

'aku mencintaimu Jongdae-ya, tapi aku takut... aku takut aku yang harus meninggalkanmu..'

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang!"

Gadis manis itu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya dengan semangat.

Baru saja ia memasuki ruang tamu dilihatnya sang appa sudah menunggunya di sofa

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya appanya datar

Minseok menoleh kaget

"em... itu..."

"kau masih saja pergi dengan musisi kampungan itu?!" tanya appanya kesal

"Appa! Dia bukan musisi kampungan! Dia kekasihku!" sanggah Minseok

"appa sudah bilang jauhi dia!" bentak appanya

Minseok menatap appanya kesal

"kenapa appa tidak menyukainya!? Kenapa appa melarangku berhubungan dengannya, dia orang yang baik, appa juga tahu itu!" seru Minseok

"dia tidak pantas untukmu! Kau dan dia dari kalangan berbeda Kim Minseok! Jauhi dia! Gara-gara dia kau bahkan berani membantah appa sekarang!" bentaknya

"Appa jahat!" teriak Minseok lalu berlari ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya

Brak

Minseok segera menutup pintunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Tubuhnya sesenggukan, ia menangis, kenapa harus ada perbedaan?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjalani hubungan mereka dengan bebas?

Kenapa derajatnya harus lebih tinggi?

Kenapa harus ada semua perbedaan itu

Minseok terisak

Ia benar-benar benci dengan semua ini

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Noona..." panggil Jongin lembut

"Jongin-ah!"

Bruk

Minseok menghambur ke pelukan Jongin

Jongin mengelus punggung noonanya lembut lalu menutup pintu kamar noonanya

"ada apa noona?" tanya Jongin lembut

"appa jahat Jongin-ah.. kenapa appa begitu tidak menyukai Jongdae? " adu Minseok

"mungkin appa masih belum bisa menerima Jongdae, noona tenang saja, aku akan selalu mendukung kalian, percayalah," ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan noonanya lalu membawanya duduk di kasur

"janji?" tanya Minseok sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jongin

Jongin tersenyum, kalau sudah begini noonanya tampak seperti anak kecil,

"Aku janji!" ucap Jongin semangat lalu mengaitkan jarinya pada jari Minseok, membuat Minseok tersenyum kecil lalu menggoyangkan ikatan jari itu.

"Jongin-ah... kenapa aku dan Jongdae berbeda? Kenapa appa tidak bisa menerima Jongdae seperti dia menerima Kyungsoo?" tanya Minseok pelan

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk noonanya erat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan menuruni tangga, ia melirik appanya yang sibuk membaca koran.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Kangin

Minseok menoleh sebentar lalu membungkuk sedikit ke arah appanya

"aku mau keluar dulu," jawab Minseok

Minseok hanya berjalan melewati Kangin menuju pintu rumahnya

"mau bertemu musisi kampungan itu lagi!" seru Kangin kesal

Tap

Langkah Minseok terhenti, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal

"Dia bukan musisi kampungan! Dan aku mencintainya!" seru Minseok kesal lalu berlari ke arah pintu

"YA! KIM MINSEOK!"

Brak

"hiks... hiks..."

Minseok berlari kecil sampai keluar pagar rumahnya yang besar.

Ia bersandar di tembok samping pagar rumahnya, berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

'aku tidak boleh menangis! Jongdae tidak boleh melihatku menangis!' serunya dalam hati

Ia mengusap airmatanya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat janjiannya dengan Jongdae

.

.

Jongdae berjalan semangat sambil membawa gitar di punggungnya. Ia selalu punya sesuatu untuk Minseok, dan kalau saja ia bisa, mungkin ia akan memberikan segalanya untuk Minseok.

Jongdae duduk di halte bus, mereka akan ke taman lagi hari ini. Bahkan ketika Jongdae bosan pun, Minseok sepertinya tidak akan pernah bosan dengan taman itu.

Jongdae membuka buku musiknya, sebuah lagu baru, lagu yang memang ingin ia ciptakan untuk Minseok, dan ia ingin Minseoklah orang pertama yang mendengarnya.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah jalanan di seberangnya.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis manis dengan rok putih dan baju berlengan pink berjalan ke arahnya

Cantik

Minseok sangat cantik

"Minseok-ah!" panggilnya

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah namja yang memanggilnya dari seberang sana

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau bagi pejalan kaki

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya semangat

Tin

Tin

"MINSEOK-AH!"

Brak

"MINSEOK-AH!"

Jongdae menghambur ke arah gadisnya

Ia memeluk tubuh Minseok yang terkulai lemas dengan kepala yang berdarah

Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pipi Minseok panik

Orang-orang mulai mengerubuni mereka

Untung saja orang yang tadi menabrak Minseok tidak lari, tapi langsung membantu Jongdae membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ya!"

Jongdae menoleh, dilihatnya seorang namja berkulit tan dan gadis mungil berlari panik ke arahnya

"Jongdae-ya! Minseok noona?" tanyanya panik

"dia ada di dalam Jongin-ah," jawab Jongdae lemah

Jongin menghela napas keras

Cklek

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, dan Jongin langsung menghambur ke arah sang dokter

"Bagaimana keadaan noona saya dok?" tanya Jongin panik

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter memastikan

Jongin mengangguk

"saya adiknya," jawab Jongin

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka yang berarti, ia hanya mengalami sedikit benturan di kepalanya, tapi hal tersebut tidak berakibat fatal, kita masih harus melihat reaksinya setelah ia sadar," jelas sang dokter

"Bisakah kami menjenguknya dok?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya

Sang dokter tersenyum lalu mengangguk

Jongin menghambur masuk ke ruang rawat Minseok

Diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongdae di belakangnya. Ia langsung duduk di samping Minseok dan memegangi tangan noonanya

"noona..." panggil Jongin

Tangan Minseok bergerak perlahan

"Noona!" panggil Jongin lebih keras

"Jongin-ah..." jawab Minseok pelan

"Eonni!" panggil Kyungsoo kali ini

"eoh... kyungie.. kenapa kalian panik sekali?" ucapnya lemah

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Tentu saja kami panik! Kau ditabrak mobil bagaimana bisa kami tidak panik!" kesal Jongin

"memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Minseok pelan sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya

Jongin membantu noonanya bersandar pada tempat tidurnya

"eoh? Siapa dia?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongdae

"Noona... kau... tidak ingat dia?" tanya Jongin kaget

Minseok menggeleng

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	3. I don't want to lose you

Now Playing : Blue Blossom - Vixx

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

.

Jongin membantu noonanya bersandar pada tempat tidurnya

"eoh? Siapa dia?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongdae

"Noona... kau... tidak ingat dia?" tanya Jongin kaget

Minseok menggeleng

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membelalak kaget

Jongdae menatap Minseok diam , ia terpaku.

Minseok tidak mengingatnya, Minseok melupakannya

"_jongdae-ya... bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak mengingatmu lagi?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba_

Kata-kata Minseok di taman hari itu terngiang di kepalanya

Ya

Sekarang Minseok tidak lagi mengingatnya, ketika ia justru sangat mencintai gadis itu, Minseok justru melupakannya

Jongdae terpaku beberapa saat ketika akhirnya Jongin berlari keluar dari ruangan Minseok

"Eonni... eonni kenal aku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu, tentu saja aku kenal, kau itu Kyungsoo, kekasihnya Jongin, bukan berarti aku tertabrak lalu hilang ingatan kan?" ucap Minseok santai

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae iba

Tidak

Minseok bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah kehilangan ingatannya, ingatannya tentang Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"minseokie?" tanyanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar rawat Minseok

"Minseok eonni tertidur pulas, kurasa pengaruh obat... kau tidak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

Jongdae tersenyum kecil lalu bersandar pada kursi di belakangnya

Kyungsoo memandang Jongdae sedih lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"aku tahu perasaanmu... maksudku, aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Jongin melupakanku, kurasa hidupku seakan sia-sia, ya... semacam itu..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Jongdae tersenyum

"aku tidak apa, kalau ia melupakanku, aku hanya perlu mengingatkannya kembali," ucap Jongdae santai, tapi tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk pelan

"Hm... ya kau benar..." jawab Kyungsoo

Tapi hatinya terus berkecamuk, ia tahu tidak akan semudah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

"minseokie... aku ingin terus menjaganya..." ucap Jongdae pelan

Kyungsoo diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan

Menyedihkan

Dua orang yang saling mencintai tidak bisa bersama

Kenapa dunia begitu jahat pada mereka?

"Jongdae..."

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuh mereka dan melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah serius

"ada apa Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut

Raut wajah Jongin mengeras, ia tetap memandang Jongdae, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"jongdae, bisa bicara denganku sebentar?"

Jongdae mengernyit heran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mendekati kasur tempat gadis yang dicintainya berbaring

Ia memandangi wajah cantik itu

Wajahnya seperti malaikat

Manis sekali

Damai

Lembut

Malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan, tapi ia tidak tahu

Apakah Tuhan benar mengirimkan malaikat ini untuknya atau tidak

Kim Minseok

Nama malaikat ini Kim Minseok

Jongdae mengecup kening Minseok lembut

"Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongdae_

_Jongin menghela napas pelan lalu memandang mata Jongdae sendu_

"_ini soal keadaan Minseok noona," jawabnya_

"_ada apa dengan Minseok?!" tanya Jongdae panik_

"_dokter bilang... ia kehilangan sebagian memorinya ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan hal ini bisa berakibat permanen, maksudku... kalau sekarang ia tidak bisa mengingatmu, tapi bisa mengingat aku dan Kyungsoo... ada kemungkinan besar, ia tidak pernah bisa mengingatmu lagi..." jelas Kai lagi_

_Jongdae menatap Kai kosong_

_Minseok tidak bisa mengingatnya_

_Minseok tidak akan bisa mengingat tentang kenangan bersamanya_

"_jongdae..." panggil Kai_

_Jongdae mendengarnya_

_Tapi ia diam, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Entahlah, seseorang yang kau cintai, tidak bisa mengingatmu, apa kau rasa ia akan baik-baik saja? Tidak kurasa tidak._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

Minseok menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, tapi ia tidak terbangun, ia tidur sangat lelap. Seakan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu tidurnya.

Tidak, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu Minseok dan Jongdae tidak akan membiarkannya.

Jongdae memandang Minseok dalam diam, ia mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuh puncak kepala Minseok, dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Minseokie," ucapnya lembut

Minseok menggeliat pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

"eoh? Kau?" kaget Minseok lalu mengusap matanya pelan

Jongdae menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum ke arah Minseok lembut.

sMinseok suka senyuman Jongdae, ia merasa senyumannya sangat lembut, dan senyuman itu dapat membuatnya merasa aman.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae lembut

"ne?! Aniyo..." malu Minseok karena ketahuan memperhatikan Jongdae

Jongdae hanya tertawa kecil lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdeham pelan lalu tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

"annyeong Minseokie, aku Kim Jongdae, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" ucap Jongdae

"ne?" bingung Minseok

Ia merasa deja vu, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan. Ia yakin tidak pernah mengenal Jongdae sebelumnya.

Jongdae. Namanya Jongdae. Namanya terasa familiar bagi Minseok

Minseok memandang dalam ke arah mata Jongdae. Lalu Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok.

Minseok memandang tangan dan mata Jongdae bergantian.

Tatapannya jatuh ke mata Jongdae.

Mata itu jernih, lembut dan tegas. Tapi secercah kesedihan timbul di sana. Entah apa, tapi Minseok ingin sekali menghapus kesedihan itu.

Tapi untuk apa? Minseok bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

Tidak Minseok, kau hanya belum tahu, atau mungkin lebih baik disebut lupa. Betapa kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Ya

Jongdae ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

Airmatanya ia tahan mati-matian.

Minseok tidak mengingatnya. Maka ia memutuskan mengulang kenangan mereka dari awal. Masihkah ia diberikan kesempatan untuk mengulang kenangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter sudah memperbolehkan Minseok untuk keluar ruang rawatnya. Minseok senang sekali, ia sudah sangat-sangat jenuh berada di kamar. Selama dua hari hanya melihat wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae yang baru ia kenal, menurutnya.

Minseok tersenyum lebar, sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya senang. Tak lupa Jongdae yang mendorong kursi rodanya dengan hati-hati.

"gomawo sudah mau menemaniku Jongdae-ssi," ucap Minseok senang

Jongdae tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Minseok memandang Jongdae dalam diam. Jongdae tampan dan baik, ia sangat perhatian padanya. Ia memang merasa mengenal Jongdae, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa ingat sedikitpun tentang Jongdae.

Sungguh, kalau bisa ia ingin sekali mengingat segala tentang namja yang ada di dekatnya ini.

Mereka masuk ke lift. Di dalam lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua, dan mereka hanya diam. Ya, Minseok sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Jongdae, dan Minseok sendiri adalah tipe orang yang pendiam.

Sesaat kemudian pintu lift terbuka di lantai paling atas rumah sakit itu.

Di lantai 12 rumah sakit itu ada sebuah taman khusus untuk para pasien yang mereka sebut Taman Eden.

Dengan hati-hati Jongdae mendorong kursi roda Minseok memasuki taman itu. Taman itu memang benar-benar indah, berbagai tumbuhan hijau ditanam di sana.

Jongdae mendorong kursi roda Minseok sampai ke bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, udara di sana sangat sejuk.

Sesaat mereka lupa kalau mereka ada di rumah sakit.

Jongdae hanya berdiri dalam diam di samping Minseok. Minseok bahkan sampai salah tingkah karena keheningan di antara mereka.

"jong..."

"KIM JONGDAE!"

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh kaget ke belakang

Kangin berjalan geram ke arah mereka diikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berlari panik di belakangnya.

Jongdae langsung membungkuk hormat ke arahnya

Tetapi kebalikannya Kangin langsung dengan geram mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jongdae kasar.

"Appa!" kaget Minseok

"Tuan Kim..." panggil Jongdae pelan

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah dekati putriku! Dasar anak sial!"

Bugh

"APPA! Ini rumah sakit!"

"Lepas Jongin-ah! Appa harus beri anak ini pelajaran!"

Jongdae hanya terus menunduk

Jongin langsung menarik appanya dari Jongdae. Sementara Kyungsoo langsung menarik Minseok menjauh dari sana.

Minseok hanya bisa memandangi sosok Jongdae yang tersungkur dari jauh. Semakin jauh sampai sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda Minseok hati-hati, lalu membantunya kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo menyelimuti Minseok, tapi Minseok hanya memandangi Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Eonni istirahat saja ya, eonni ingin makan apa? Biar kubawakan," tawar Kyungsoo lembut

Minseok hanya menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo... kenapa appa begitu membenci Jongdae?" tanya Minseok to the point

"ne?" sahut Kyungsoo bingung

"ehm... itu..."

Cklek

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, seorang namja berkulit tan muncul dari balik pintu kamar rawat Minseok

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Minseok

"Noona... kau tidak apa?" tanya Kai khawatir

Minseok menggeleng pelan

"Noona baik-baik saja, Jongdae?" tanya Minseok

Jongin memandang Minseok diam

Cklek

"Appa!" panggil Minseok kali ini

"Minseok-ah! Kau tidak apa?" tanya Kangin khawatir

Minseok tersenyum lalu menggeleng

Kangin memeluk Minseok erat

"Appa, aku tidak apa..." ucap Minseok lembut

"Maaf, appa tidak bisa melindungimu Minseok-ah, andai saja kau mendengarkan kata appa untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jongdae, kau pasti tidak akan celaka sayang," omel Kangin khawatir

Dahi Minseok mengerut bingung

"Jongdae? Memang aku dan Jongdae kenapa?" tanya Minseok balik

Kangin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandangi Minseok dan Jongin bingung seakan menyadari adanya kejanggalan.

"Kau tidak mengenali Jongdae?" tanya Kangin lagi

Minseok menggeleng

"Bukannya Jongdae itu temannya Kyungsoo? Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin," jelas Minseok

Kangin menoleh ke arah Jongin

"Tunggu sebentar Minseok-ah. Jongin! Kau harus bicara dengan appa," ucap Kangin lalu bangkit keluar dari kamar rawat Minseok

Jongin menghela napasnya pelan lalu mengikuti Kangin keluar, dengan Minseok yang memandangi mereka bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok memandang keluar jendela, hari itu cerah sekali dan ia merasa suasana hatinya pun ikut cerah.

Cklek

Minseok menoleh lalu tersenyum

"Appa..." panggilnya

Kangin masuk diikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya

"Minseok-ah, maafkan appa tidak bisa menemanimu, appa harus segera berangkat ke Cina untuk menemuni klien, kau tidak apa disini ditemani Jongin dan Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Kangin lembut

Minseok tersenyum manis

"tentu saja appa! Tenanglah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, lagipula ada Kyungsoo disini, aku pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Minseok lembut

"Kalau begitu appa pergi dulu ya," ucap Kangin lembut lalu mengecup dahi Minseok lembut

"Noona, aku mengantar appa dulu ya," tambah Jongin

Minseok mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum

"Kyungsoo, ajussi titip Minseok padamu ya," ucap Kangin

"tenang saja ajussi, aku pasti akan menjaganya," jawab Kyungsoo lembut

Akhirnya tinggallah Minseok dan Kyungsoo berdua di kamar itu

"Eonni, ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo  
>"Hm... Cappucino?" jawab Minseok semangat<p>

"Eonni! Itu minuman bukan makanan, lagipula dokter belum mengijinkan kau minum kopi," kesal Kyungsoo

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan orang yang lebih tua darinya tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Cklek

Minseok dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Jongdae-ssi..." panggil Minseok

Jongdae tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Minseok dan Kyungsoo

"Annyeong Minseokie... kau mau jalan-jalan pagi? Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah dan kurasa hal yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di pagi hari," ucap Jongdae

Minseok mengangguk semangat lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Minseok tersenyum senang lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Jongdae. Jongdae terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil kursi roda yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan membantu Minseok untuk duduk di kursi rodanya.

Jongdae mendorong Minseok perlahan keluar kamar menuju ke taman.

Jongdae mencari sebuah pohon teduh lalu mendorong kursi roda Minseok sampai ke bawah pohon tersebut.

Minseok memandangi Jongdae yang berdiri di sampingnya, Jongdae tidak menatap ke arahnya, tapi memandangi langit yang terlihat sangat teduh pagi itu.

"jongdae-ssi, " panggil Minseok

Jongdae menoleh lalu menunduk menyamakan tinggi mereka

"ada apa Minseokie?" tanya Jongdae

"Kenapa appa membencimu?" tanya Minseok

Jongdae menatapnya bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, meskipun ia tahu jelas apa alasannya.

"Hm... karena kita berbeda, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, karena kalau kujelaskan, aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerti maksudku," jawab Jongdae

Minseok terdiam lalu menatap Jongdae.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Jongdae pelan.

"Jongdae-ssi... bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya gadis itu

Jongdae tersenyum

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongdae

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku? Padahal aku tidak bisa mengingatmu," ucap Minseok lembut

Jongdae hanya tersenyum lalu berjongkok menghadap Minseok yang duduk di kursi roda

"Ingatlah hal ini Minseokie, aku mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kau tidak lagi mengingatku, bahkan jika sepuluh tahun lagi kau melupakanku, aku akan tetap datang untuk mengingatkanmu tentangku, karena aku mencintaimu,"

Minseok terdiam di tempatnya, ia menatap mata Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Benarkah... benarkah kami pernah saling mencintai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi appanya tidak mengijinkan ia keluar dari rumah selangkah pun.

Ia juga tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Jongdae. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun tidak menjawab apapun ketika ditanya tentang Jongdae.

Minseok menghela napas pelan lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang belum sempat ia baca dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya, berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya. Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah meletakkan kembali buku itu di pangkuannya.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun, di kepalanya hanya ada wajah Jongdae, dan ia merasa moodnya memburuk karena tidak tahu tentang kabar namja itu sampai sekarang.

Minseok menutup matanya lalu bersandar di sandaran sofanya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"_...karena aku mencintaimu..."_

Kata-kata Jongdae kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

"Minseok-ah! Ayo makan malam!"

Minseok tersentak dari sofanya lalu segera berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Di ruang makan appa dan Jongin sudah menunggunya, sehingga ia langsung duduk di tempatnya, di depan Jongin.

Makan malam terasa sangat canggung, ditambah ekspresi wajah Jongin dan appanya yang sama-sama keras, seakan menentang satu sama lain.

"Appa akan menjodohkanmu Minseok-ah,"

Minseok mendongak kaget begitupun Jongin

"Appa! Kenapa tiba-tiba menjodohkan noona?" tanya Jongin kaget

"Kau tahu alasan appa," jawab Kangin

"Tapi appa..."

"Jangan membantah Jongin-ah!"

Minseok hanya diam, dia bahkan tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Jongin

"Tapi... noona baru saja sembuh, noona..."

"kubilang jangan membantah!" sentak Kangin sambil menatap Jongin geram.

Jongin baru saja akan bicara lagi, tetapi Minseok memegang tangannya, menahannya.

"Aku akan pergi, appa," ucapnya

"Noona!"

"Sudahlah..." bisiknya

"baguslah, besok siang kita akan pergi ke sana, Jongin, kau juga harus ikut dengan kami,"

Jongin hanya diam lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tidak menoleh hanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidak melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"sudah dewasa, tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil!" gerutu Kangin

Minseok hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat appa dan dongsaeng bertengkar seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar dan luas lalu Kangin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Kangin turun dari mobilnya saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan wajah sumringah.

Minseok menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengajaknya turun. Jongin menghela napaspelan lalu turun dari mobil dengan malas.

"Perkenalkan Tuan Xi, ini putri sulungku, Kim Minseok," ucap Kangin begitu Minseok berdiri di sampingnya

Minseok tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida," ucapnya

"Dia cantik sekali, manis dan sopan," ujar seorang wanita cantik di samping pria tersebut, sedangkan Minseok hanya membalas pujiannya dengan senyuman lagi

"lalu ini, putra bungsuku, Kim Jongin," ucap Kangin lagi

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Minseok

"putra putri mu tampan dan cantik sekali, oiya makan siang sudah siap, ayo masuk!" ajak wanita itu yang seperti nyonya di rumah itu.

Jongin dan Minseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu membiarkan appanya masuk terlebih dahulu bersama Tuan Xi.

Minseok baru saja akan melangkah masuk, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Jongin menahan lengannya.

"wae?"

"noona..."

"Sudahlah... aku akan baik-baik saja, ayo masuk," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Jongin lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya itu masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah, aku senang sekali melihat putrimu Tuan Kim, dia sangatlah manis," puji nyonya Xi

Kangin tertawa keras lalu mengelus rambut Minseok dan merangkul pundak putrinya itu

"tentu saja, putri siapa dulu," balasnya

Sementara Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Dimana dia? Masih belum pulang juga?" tanya Tuan Kim

"ah, sebentar lagi juga pulang, dia sedang pergi dengan sahabatnya seperti biasa," jawab nyonya Xi

"Memangnya kau tidak bilang kita ada tamu penting hari ini?" tanyanya lagi

"sudah kubilang kok!"

"Selamat datang tuan muda!" suara pelayan yang terdengar dari pintu depan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka

"oh! Itu pasti dia datang!"

Tak berapa lama setelahnya,

Seorang namja berkulit putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi masuk ke ruangan itu bersama seorang namja putih bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya.

"Perkenalkan... ini putraku, Xi Luhan..."

Minseok mendongak

Jantungnya berdegup kencang

Tampan

Sangat tampan

Benarkah ia manusia?

Xi Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be continue

Note :

Terimakasih untuk readers tercinta yang sudah bersedia menunggu.

Lama banget

Iyah tahu kok, lama banget. Maaf yaaaaa

Ceritanya terhambat di ide sama waktu...

Well... enough with the nagging

Enjoy reading and dont forget to review!

Please support my oneshot story!

Thank You for your support!


End file.
